Victoria's Secret
by Gir135246
Summary: Dib's friend comes back from her three year 'trip' to England unwillingly brings back a powerful enemy to not only her, but the entire world. Could he be stopped, of is earth doomed? NOT ABOUT THE STORE... xD


Alrighty, this is my first Fan Fiction for Invader Zim, so it's probably not going to be great. (Wow, look at my self esteem.) But I think it's going to be better than my other fanfics I've made before elsewhere. I rather like this and think you will too. Whoa, I totally contradicted myself there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inavder Zim.

* * *

Dib frowned and eagerly looked at the clock on the side of the building next to him. He had earlier gotten an email from one, well, his only friend he truely had. It said that she would becoming back from her "trip" to England. Dib beamed at the thought of meeting his lost friend, but was also very nervous. He had known her ever since firstgrade, and has called her "The Vampire" for her fang-like teeth, but during the summer of thirdgrade she had to leave to England. He was thankful that they had stayed in touch via email. 

He just had a thought. Would she submit into the masses and agree he was crazy? Would she still be his friend? His mind buzzed with all the possible outcomes, but finally came to the conclusion that she wouldn't care what other people thought.

Dib chuckled to himself as he remembered how she never really even regarded the others, she often told him "some people exist for the annoyance and amusement of those who truely matter, they're just there to make your life more interesting instead of their own." He liked that idea and often used it to make the best of some situations.

Dib checked back with the clock. It was 6:18. He had been waiting there for a bit longer than fifteen minutes. He decided to sit on a nearby bench. It was originally blue, but the most the paint had chipped off, leaving it a sickly grey wood color. Apparently, nobody thought that it was not an important matter and never repainted it. It was getting quite cold, but that normally happened in the winter. He wished that he had bought a thicker coat last week.

He sat there for at least ten more minutes, watching the red sky, waiting for his old friend to show up. Dib stood up and sighed. _I guess she isn't coming to see the "crazy boy"_ he thought bitterly and began to walk back to his house. _But if that was true... Why would she have emailed me saying she had came back? _

Dib feared the worst and quickened his pace.

"Hey! Mr. Black trench coaty guy!" A voice sounded behind him when he was almost halfway home. It was female and seemed to have something important to say, so he turned around, expecting it to be a Girly Ranger selling some cookies. He shuddered at the thought of Moofy, but shook it off.

"What? I'm not going to buy anything if that's what you want," he called out, even though the person was right in front of him, he never bothered to look, his eyes were fixed on the ground.

"Dib?" A familiar voice asked, sounding astonished.

Dib looked at the person. "Victoria!" His eyes widened. "It's you! I thought you weren't going to come!"

His friend giggled for a second. "Well, moving stuff into a new house doesn't exaclty take five minutes," she retorted. That was something Dib admired about her, she always had some sarcastic thing to say, much like Gaz.

Dib fully took a look at her. She was pale with deep brown eyes, which often looked red, with long raven black hair tied into a pony tail with her bangs covering of her left eye. She was wearing a red shirt with a black heart design on it with some black jeans and red flip flops. A black choker with the same heart as her shirt was around her neck.

"Seems your wardrobe had a drastic change," Dib chuckled as Victoria crossed her arms with an amused look on her face.

"You too," she said smuggly.

Dib just realized, Victoria had a British accent. _Why didn't I notice that before?_ He thought dumbly.

After a while of walking to nowhere in particular, Dib asked, "why did you have to go to England? I mean, you said that you didn't want to go and complained and griped until you left."

Victoria visibly tenced, stopping in her tracks. "Something came up," she said hoping Dib wouldn't ask what. But of course, he was interested.

"What happened? You were gone for three years. Seriously, everything has gone downhill ever since you left, _everything_."

Victoria sighed. She couldn't agrue with someone with such a big head. "Okay, don't tell anyone at school... Or anywhere for that matter. Father doesn't like me to talk about it." She sighed again. "Half of my family was murdered. You know, my relatives in England? They're all dead..." she paused, "and my mother," Victoria shuddered.

Dib stared. "Why didn't you come back then? Do you know who did it? Wait, you know, you can answer that whenever. It doesn't seem to nice of me to bum you out once you get here, you should be happy." He offered a smile.

She gave a quick one back and looked at the sky. "It doesn't look like anything has changed. Has anything? It looks like the same boring nowhere to me."

"Nothing... Except for Zim."

"Zim? Who's that?"

"Oh, the al-," Dib stopped himself, he had already upset her once, and didn't want a relasp of angst or anything. He dicided to left her cool down until to tommarow. "I'll show you Monday."

Victoria shrugged. "Alright, keep me in the dark for another long and hopeless day of my life," she said over dramatically, gaining the stares of a few passerbys. She looked at Dib weirdly. "How many trench coats do you own?"

Dib looked thoughtful, "I think eleven..." He replied slowly.

"Oh, well, I know what to give you for Christmas then, you won't mind another, won't you?"

"Only as long as it's black and swoopy looking." Dib made a swooping motion with his hand and even gave a _"Woosh!"_ for sound effects.

"Swoopy?" Victoria raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh, yeah... Just... Just ignore that, okay?" He said, embarassed. Victoria laughed, and in turn, so did Dib.

* * *

It was now dark and the stars and the moon shown brightly. "Isn't it wonderful? Have you ever wondered if there are other creatures up there? I mean space. It's huge. There's gotta be something out there," Victoria said thoughtfully, pointing to the sky. 

Dib nodded. "You have no idea..." He muttered.

Victoria raised an eyebrow, "hmm?"

"Nothing you need to know until tomarrow. Well, dad's gonna freak if I'm not home soon. He's got robots to tell him things. They're so annoying!" He waved goodbye to Victoria and began to walk home, leaving her alone in the street.

She began to get nervous. Victoria didn't like being alone anymore, it scared her to death. Especailly in the dark, when you're technically new in town. "D... Dib!" She shouted, earning him to turn around. She ran up to him. "I uh... Can you walk me home if thats to much to ask? Please?"

Dib blinked. "Okay, if you want me too..." _This isn't normal of her. She's changed... I wonder what's wrong?_ He thought, walking beside her.

"Thanks... We've bought the same house, so that it would be easier to remember where it was and stuff," said Victoria, sighing in relief.

They walked two blocks until a black car passed by them and the door opened. A man came out a suit and a worried look on his face. "Victoria! There you are! God, I've been trying to find you all day, where how you been? You know you can be out this late anymore!" The man, appearantly Victoria's father, scolded. He took a deep breath. "I thought you had been kidnapped. I can't deal with that right now..." He said quietly, with his hand on his forehead.

"It's okay, I was with Dib the entire time. We walked around the town for a while, and forgot about the time..." She pointed to Dib, who nodded. "I'm sorry..." She added smally.

Victoria's father sighed, "Alright, but you have to be more careful from now on. You can't do these things without telling me anymore." He looked at Dib. "Want a ride to your house? I think I remember where you live..." He seemed tired and worn down.

Dib reluctantly got into the car after Victoria and her dad, it was roomy and comfortable, and not to mention warm. Dib felt as if he could melt into the heated leather seats and relax for the rest of his life, but that comfort was soon over as they were at his house soon. They let him out, waved goodbye and drove away.

* * *

Victoria collapsed onto her soft bed. The silk sheets felt good against her skin. She sighed, looking around her room. There was cherry oak flooring and doors with white walls and her dresser was also cherry oak, as well as the nightstand, to match the floor. There was several pictures on the wall with modren black frames. 

She didn't feel like surveying the rest of the room, it was mostly moving boxes anyway, and went to sleep quickly.

* * *

_Victoria was walking down the street, all the houses were twisted, black, and looked sinister. She had no idea where she was and wondered aimlessly until she heard a scream from behind her and turned around. People were running from every direction from something huge and dark. The skies were now bright red and the ground creaked, revealing lava and fire. Smoke was everywhere and got cought in her lungs and burned her eyes. _

_"Help! Someone please!" She cried, but more screams were heard, louder and helpless._

_She stumbled around the mass of people before finding the source of all the chaos. A monster it looked like, with dark skin and peircing red, glowing eyes. He was huge and had horns. He looked exactly what she thought was the devil. He outstreched a clawed hand in her direction. "Hello, seems I've found you again..." He said cheerfully, and began to laugh. It was a terrible noise to hear, but he didn't care._

"Victoria! Victoria, wake up!"

Victoria's eyes snapped open. She sat up shivering. Her father was on the edge of her bed. "Are you okay? You were screaming, I thought that someone had broken in. It was a nightmare, thought. You scared me to death," he gave her a quick hug and sighed. "I'm glad that you're okay..." He whispered.

Victoria mumbled something after he let go.

"Pardon?" Her father asked, his eyebrows raised.

"He's here."

* * *

Okeys, I got this chapter done! Yay! I like how this turned out. Well, please review! Thanks! 


End file.
